I Dare You to Love Me
by SergeantPixie
Summary: Kelena drabbles and oneshots for Laura
1. Come a Little Closer

**AN: Sooo, basically these are all drabbles that I've written for my best friend in the whole world, Laura. She's really great and wonderful and her OTP is Kelena. All of these will be relatively fluffy (I know, not my usual style) because she likes fluff. Unless I say otherwise, they will all take place in an alternate season two. Some will be connected, and some won't, I promise to clarify if they are indeed connected. This first one is probably just going to be a stand-alone. I was listening Closer by Tegan & Sara while writing it, just so you now.**

**Come a Little Closer**

Katherine is always touching Elena. At first it drives Bonnie crazy, the way the vampire's fingers are always touching some part of Elena's body. Sometimes it will be slender fingers trailing down the human's spine, and Elena will shiver and bite her lip. Other times it's a finger twisted into the belt loop of her jeans, holding Elena close to her or her hand tucked into the back pocket of Elena's jeans.

When they sit down next to each other Katherine hooks her ankle over Elena's or twists her hand into the abundance of Elena's dark hair. Sometimes Katherine doesn't even bother with propriety and simply pulls Elena into her lap, wrapping her arms around Elena's waist and propping her chin on Elena's shoulder. When they walk together it's a hand pressed to Elena's lower back or their fingers twined together.

All of this drives Bonnie crazy, because it's like Katherine is throwing it in everyone's face, Elena is hers and no one else's. The possessiveness in her touch infuriates Bonnie because she doesn't think the vampire is good enough for her best friend (_for her sister_). But then she starts to notice the gentle almost reverent way Katherine touches Elena. Like she is the best thing that has ever happened to her in the vampire's five hundred years of running. And maybe Elena is the best thing that ever happened to Katherine (_she is_).

After she starts noticing the vampire's gentleness she realizes that all the seemingly possessive touching isn't even a conscious action; Katherine is incapable of not touching Elena. She doesn't even notice how her hands always migrate towards Elena, no matter what they'e doing.

But more importantly, Bonnie realizes that Elena does it too. She is always touching Katherine, her fingers stroking the skin of her hip under her shirt, Elena's hand tucked into the pocket of Katherine's jacket. Elena's fingers absentmindedly twirling that one curl that hangs down into Katherine's face 'round and 'round. Elena sitting on the floor at Katherine's feet, her arms wrapped around the vampire's calf, her fingers drawing lazy patterns on her ankle and her head leaned against her knee. Elena is always touching Katherine just as Katherine is always touching Elena. And maybe Katherine is the best thing that ever happened to Elena (_she is_).

They don't touch to prove possession, they touch because they just want to be closer, to know that the other is their beside them, within reach. They just want to know that they are not alone. Katherine doesn't feel the need to prove her possession of Elena, she already knows she has her, just as Elena has Katherine.

After that, Bonnie doesn't mind the touching so much. (_She thinks it's kinda sweet, butdon'ttellKatherine_).

**AN: Short, I know, but I promise some will be longer. **

**xoxo**

**-PiXie**


	2. More (As You Wish)

**AN: This one is really short, I know. I apologize too, but it just didn't want to get any longer, whoops. Basically I was rewatching Katerina and I kept imagining Elena stepping into the cave with Katherine and this is what happened.**

**More (As You Wish)**

Elena steps into the cool darkness. She stands toe-to-toe with the wilted vampire. In a slow dream-like daze, Elena tips her head to the side, pulling her dark hair over her shoulder, baring her neck. "Drink," she whispers.

Katherine fixes her hungry eyes on her thundering pulse, her cracked lips quivering. "Is this a trick?" she questions, sharply, "because if it is, it's not a very smart one," she continues, "even if you're full of vervain, I can still kill you," she informs the human, without taking her eyes off of her neck. Elena smiles.

"It's not a trick," Elena insists. Katherine glares at her, still wary. Elena rolls her eyes and repeats, "Drink." Giving in, Katherine pulls the human flush against her, wrapping one arm around her waist to steady herself, holding her hair with the other hand, she buries her face into the warm skin of Elena's throat. Lazily, she licks the length of her throat before she buries her fangs into the human's flesh.

Elena tenses, but then relaxes into her, slipping her arms around the vampire's shoulders to keep herself upright. She lowers her forehead to Katherine's shoulder, closing her eyes as they roll back into her head. Katherine takes greedy gulps, her hand fisted into Elena's dark hair, the fingers of her other hand twisted into the fabric of Elena's shirt. Elena lets out a tiny whimper, half-pain, half-pleasure.

Her body feels loose and light, like it's about to float away, so she sags against the invigorated vampire. Unconsciously, the vampire sways them gently, side to side. With her head on Katherine's shoulder, and the vampire's arm around her waist, they could be dancing. Elena smiles sleepily into the exposed skin of Katherine's shoulder, and Katherine can feel it like a brand on her heart.

"More," Elena whispers against her skin. Katherine twists her fingers tighter into Elena's shirt and thinks, _as you wish_.

**AN: Also very short, whoops.**

**xoxo**

**-PiXie**


	3. The Language of Flowers

**AN: So I'm completely obsessed with the meaning of flowers, and I couldn't help but write this one. Especially after I got a closer look at the flowers Stefan brought Elena for their double date. As far as I can tell, I got them right, but if I missed a flower in the bouquet, feel free to correct me! (Don't be shy, definitely look up all the flowers that I use, especially if you don't recognize one, they're all super beautiful.) Oh, and before I forget, flowers often have multiple meanings, but for the purpose of this story I only used the ones that apply.**

**The Language of Flowers**

Elena loves flowers. Her mother used to go to the farmer's market every Sunday morning and bring back bouquets of flowers to put around the house. She'd wake to flowers on her bedside table, their sweet, heady scent filling her room and bringing a smile to her face. Every week there would be different flowers, and Elena would race to her bookshelf to find her special book about flowers that her mother had given her when she was only a little girl. It was all about the secret language of flowers and what every flower symbolized.

One rainy Sunday, it's a bouquet of sunflowers, bright and sunny on a gray day. Flipping through her book sitting on her bedroom floor in her pajamas, she reaches their page. _I adore you_. Elena smiles and puts the book away, her mom is the best. Another day, it's an overflowing bunch of white camellias. _You're adorable_. The last Sunday before the accident on Wickery Bridge, it is a bouquet of daffodils. _The sun is always shining when I am with you_. She doesn't forget about those flowers.

But her love of flowers is shelved after the accident, like her love of so many other things. But still they show up anyway. On their "normal" date, Stefan brings her a bouquet of flowers and it's all she can do to keep the smile from slipping off her face. Most of the bouquet is perfect, really. White tulips. _Let's take a chance on happiness_. Purple tulips. _rebirth_. Baby's breath. _Purity of heart_. It's just one flower that gives her pause and fills her with dread. Yellow lilies. _I'm walking on air; false and happy_. She can't let the false note slip away from her. It's a perfect bouquet with a snake hidden in it. Still she smiles and thanks him. He couldn't know how seriously she takes the meaning of flowers.

Later, Damon hands her a red rose and she feels it into her bones, a deeper sense of foreboding than the yellow lilies. _Red roses for love, red roses for passion, red roses for courage._ But she never really liked red roses. Still, some small part of her isn't surprised when Isobel reveals Damon's love for her. Flowers don't lie.

Months later, after Katherine shows up, flowers start showing up in her room every Friday night without fail. the first time it happens it's a bouquet of twelve blue roses. _I can't have you, but I can't stop thinking about you_. Chills crawl down her spine, and she tries to brush them off, really she does, she tries to convince herself that they're just from Damon. (_In her head she knows they can't be from him, he doesn't know her thing about flowers, no one does_.)

But the next Friday their is a new bouquet of flowers. Bright red tulips and deep blue forget-me-nots. Red tulips. _A Declaration of love_. Blue forget-me-nots. _Remember me forever_. She fingers the petals of a tulip and wonders who could possibly be leaving them in her room. The logical choice is Damon, but somehow it just doesn't feel like him. She decides against telling anyone about them, and simply decides to wait for the secret flower connoisseur to reveal themselves.

With so much stress and horror in her life, she starts to look forward to the flowers every Friday night. Elena is not afraid to admit to herself that the flowers are the best part of her day, the best part of her life.

An overflowing vase of perfect white gardenias. _I think I'm in love with you_. Her heart beats faster. Whoever leaves the flowers never leaves a note. They let the flowers speak for themselves.

Pink and purple petunias. _Your presence soothes me_.

Yellow chrysanthemums, she laughs at those. _A secret admirer._

White primroses. _I can't live without you_.

White and pink hibiscus flowers that take her breath away. _Delicate beauty._

Blue violets. _I'll always be true._

Narcissus flowers. She smiles at those. _Stay as sweet as you are._

Purple and red stock flowers. _You'll always be beautiful to me. _

And then one night her room is filled with apple blossoms and her cheeks are flushed and she can't quite breathe. _Heady love; sensuality._

Finally, just when Elena can barely stand the anticipation, she discovers who is leaving her flowers. She's at the grill and Katherine is there, teasing her and generally be a nuisance. There's a band playing and Elena tries her best to ignore her and listen to the music, but then, with a mischievous grin, Katherine plucks something from her bag and places it on the table in front of Elena. Elena can't take her eyes off of it. Katherine leans in close, "you can give me an answer whenever you catch your breath, lovely girl," she whispers teasingly against her ear before kissing her on the cheek, and then she's across the room at the bar ordering a drink like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Laying innocently on the table before her is a single purple viscaria flower. _Will you dance with me? _All Elena can do is stare.

Making a snap decision Elena jumps out of her seat and moves out the door quickly, just outside the door is what she is looking for. Picking one quickly she goes back inside. Taking a deep fortifying breath she strides across the room to Katherine and neatly tucks her flower into Katherine's bag before disappearing out the back door.

Later, Katherine finds a single black-eyed Susan tucked into the strap of her bag. She smiles. Black-eyed Susan. _Encouragement._

The next Friday night, Elena's room is full of pure white lilies. Katherine is sprawled comfortably on her bed with a challenged expression on her face. Lilies. _I dare you to love me_.

But this time Elena is already prepared. She holds out her flower with a small smile and Katherine's face softens. Katherine takes the single deep purple ambrosia flower from her hand and then pulls her down onto the bed with her and into a deep kiss. Ambrosia flower. _Your love is reciprocated._

After their first date they trade perfect, pink sweet peas. _Thank you for the lovely time._

Elena is happy with Katherine. Everyone else might question her sanity, but she knows it's right. Because Katherine knows the language of flowers, and for the first time in a long time, Elena has someone who speaks the same language as her. That's all she's ever wanted.

**AN: I hope you all liked this one, it was finally a decent length:)**

**xoxo**

**-Pixie**


	4. When You're Perfectly Free

**AN: Dancing, I like dancing. I should say more…ummmm, so there's some sad stuff, and I apologize for that, but it has a happy ending, so yay! Oh, I was listening to Turn to Stone by Ingrid Michaelson when I wrote this, so that's what I imagine Elena is dancing to. And the title is taken from my favorite dance quote.**

"_Dance, when you're broken open. Dance, if you've torn the bandage off. Dance in the middle of fighting. Dance in your blood. Dance when you're perfectly free." -Rumi_

**When You're Perfectly Free**

With startling ease Elena steps into a twirl, her skirt flaring out as she spins, tipping her head back, her chin pointed to the ceiling and her back arched, arms extended. Lifting one bare foot deliberately, she sets it down and stops, dipping low, her knee to the ground. Her arms make sweeping motions in clean, graceful lines. Standing quickly, she hovers on her tiptoes, before gliding backwards, her body swaying, hair sliding out of its tight bun.

Curving down quickly, she moves with serpentine grace, cutting through the stale air with graceful, precise movements. Her bare feet make barely a whisper against the wood stage, and as the music speeds up, she leaps, her legs extended, gliding through the air and landing with the softest of thuds, turning quickly, each movement in perfect anticipation of the next. A thin sheen of sweat covers her skin, but she doesn't seem to notice. Her breathing is steady and confident, and her eyes are unfocused, she is completely ensconced by the music.

She doesn't notice the small figure in the front row. Katherine sits and stares. Elena's body- her body- moves with such grace and precision, and all Katherine can do is stare in awe. Once, long ago, when she was barely a vampire and still reeling from the loss of her family, she saw a girl dance like this, with all of heart and soul and none of her restrictions, and had wished to do the same, to express her pain and anguish over the loss of her family and daughter with nothing but a graceful sweep of her arms, to be capable of expressing her joy of being alive with a steady step of her foot. But she was running, running did not leave time for dancing lessons. So she never learned to dance, not like that.

She can waltz, giving control to the man who leads her around the room like an obedient doll, she can even grind, letting her body move in tantalizing gyrations to some mind-numbing pop beat, but she can not move her body like that. She can't express joy and pain and fear with her body, not like that. She can't lose her head and worry to the music like Elena can. And she envies her for that. But she also worships her for it. Worships the elegant, sharp curve of her hips, the sweep of her arms and the bend of her waist.

Being in love with Elena is easy, and every little thing she learns about her only makes it easier. Every movement of her graceful body is just a reminder of how much Katherine loves her. She might envy the sharp movements of her body, the way she seems to hear something more than a melody from the music, but she also loves her for it.

On stage, the music stops, and Elena leans over, hands on her knees, to catch her breath. Catching sight of her girlfriend in the front row, Elena grins. Standing straight, she holds out her hand. "Come dance with me, Katherine," she says encouragingly. Katherine hesitates.

"I- I don't know how," she admits. Elena frowns. "Not like that, anyway," she amends. Elena smiles again, gentler this time.

"I'll teach you," she promises. Katherine smiles instantly and stands, making her way to the stage stairs.

"Okay," she agrees. Walking to center stage, she takes Elena's hand, just as the music starts over again. Elena slips an arm around her waist and pulls her close, smiling at her reassuringly.

"It's as easy as breathing," she assures her, stepping back, letting Katherine follow her, and then, they dance.

**AN: just uselessly cute stuff, whoops.**

**xoxo**

**-Pixie**


	5. Be Reckless With Me

**AN: Ummm, this is like ridiculously nonsense fun stuff and that's all I have to say. Plus Katherine is so an adrenaline junkie, no arguments.**

**Be Reckless With Me**

"Katherine, where are we going?" Elena hisses, stumbling in the dark to keep up with the vampire. Katherine doesn't answer, too engrossed in pushing the shopping cart to the top of the hill. Elena follows behind her, exasperated. "Kaaaatherinnnne," Elena whines, annoyed. They reach the top of the hill and Katherine turns around, moving the shopping cart to face the peak of the hill. She grabs a tall stick from the sidewalk and leans it against the cart. Turning to Elena with a manic grin, Katherine gestures to the shopping cart.

"We, my dear Elena, are going to ride this down the hill," she tells her happily. Elena stares at her blankly.

"You're insane," she finally responds. "COMPLETELY INSANE," she shouts, impassioned and slightly terrified.

"Noooo," Katherine denies, "I'm fun!" she insists. "And you are too, you're just holding back," she explains. Elena shakes her head.

"Hell no," she states firmly. "You're going to get me killed!" she screeches, "and I won't do it," she says stubbornly, crossing her arms and glaring at her girlfriend defiantly. Katherine pouts and wraps her arms around Elena.

"Baby, I would never let you die. Trust me, Elena, this is going to be fun," she promises, her eyes wide with excitement and anticipation. 'C'mon, you're alway saying that you want to be a normal teenager," Katherine says, "well normal teenagers do crazy shit with their girlfriends, this is the time to be reckless," Katherine says, impassioned. She can see that Elena is weakening, so she leans her forehead against Elena's and looks her in the eyes. "Elena, will you be reckless with me?" she asks coyly. "We can make out in my car later, if you want," she promises coquettishly. Katherine holds her gaze and after a second Elena seems to deflate.

Elena rolls her eyes and kisses Katherine on the lips firmly. "Okay, I'll be reckless with you," she agrees, reluctant, but still willing. Katherine claps her hands together.

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun," she giggles. Grabbing Elena's hands, she pulls her over to the shopping cart and holds it steady while Elena gets in. Once Elena is settled Katherine uses vampire speed to settle in behind her, so that the shopping cart stays still. Grabbing the stick from its spot at the side of the cart, she lets Elena settle in between her legs, leaning back against her. Elena looks back at her and Katherine smiles excitedly.

"Are you ready?" she prompts, practically bouncing in anticipation. Elena takes a deep fortifying breath.

"No," she responds simply. "But do it anyway," she says. Katherine giggles and uses the stick to propel them forward. The shopping cart begins to coast down the hill, gaining speed. Elena grips the sides of the cart, screaming while Katherine throws her arms up in the air, giggling and whooping in pure joy. Elena's hair streams back into Katherine's face while Katherine's hair is a wild mess of curls behind her.

They reach flat land, but the shopping cart doesn't slow down at all. it speeds towards the sidewalk steadily and Elena screeches louder. "KAAAAATHERINNNNE," she shouts. Katherine giggles, but a second before the shopping cart makes contact with the curb, she scoops Elena up into her arms and leaps over the sidewalk into the plush grass. Katherine takes the initial contact with the grass and then they roll down the hill into the local park.

Elena screeches and grips Katherine tightly while Katherine giggles the whole way down. When at last they come to a stop Katherine is sprawled out on top of Elena, still giggling as Elena tries desperately to catch her breath.

"See? That was fun," Katherine teases gently as she props herself up on her elbows, hovering above Elena and hiding them in the halo of her curls. Elena lets out a huffy laugh, her arms still wrapped around Katherine's waist

"You're a crazy girl," Elena insists. Katherine grins and nods, staring down at Elena.

"Yup," she agrees. "But I'm _your_ crazy girl," Katherine emphasizes. Elena rolls her eyes fondly and unwraps her arms from Katherine's waist to grip the collar of her jacket, pulling her down into a kiss.

Pulling back Elena smiles at her with fond exasperation. "Definitely my crazy girl," she agrees with tenderness.

Katherine grins down at her wickedly, quirking her eyebrow. "Wanna go again?" she asks. Her only response is a groan.

**AN: Okay so that was pure ridiculousness, I know. Hopefully it was fun to read though. Also, um, leaving reviews lets me know that people are reading this so that would be nice? I could just send these to Laura through email, but I'm posting them so other Kelena fans can read them, but if no one else is reading, it's so much easier to just send them to her. Just think about it.**

**xoxo**

**-Pixie**


	6. Strange and Breathless Days

**AN: This is literally the closest I have ever come to writing smut, AND THAT MAKES ME SO NERVOUS WOW. The title is taken from my favorite quote about my favorite time of the year, the dog days of summer.**

"_The first week of August hangs at the very top of the summer, the top of the live-long year, like the highest seat of a Ferris wheel when it pauses in its turning. The weeks that come before are only a climb from balmy spring, and those that follow a drop to the chill of autumn, but the first week of August is motionless, and hot. It is curiously silent, too, with blank white dawns and glaring noons, and sunsets smeared with too much color. Often at night there is lightning, but it quivers all alone. There is no thunder, no relieving rain. These are strange and breathless days, the dog days, when people are led to do things they are sure to be sorry for after." -Natalie Babbitt "Tuck Everlasting"_

**Strange and Breathless Days**

The late summer heat had settled over Mystic Falls like a stifling blanket. The residence had taken to hiding in their air conditioned homes, avoiding the heavy heat that blanketed the streets as the sun beat down with unmerciful power.

Unfortunately for the Gilbert household, their air conditioning had barely made it through the first heat wave before it sputtered out and died. In further misfortune, many other residence had the same problem, and the repairman wouldn't be able to make it to their house until the end of the week. So Elena was sprawled on the hardwood floor in the living room in nothing but her bra and panties, a creaky old box fan her only source of relief from the oppressive heat. Jeremy was in the kitchen eating half melted ice cream in his boxers, but Elena was feeling far too lethargic to join him. Jenna had fled to the coolness of Alaric's apartment leaving the siblings to their own devices.

The brunette let out a senseless hum, her hair pulled away from her neck and spread out across the floor. Every inch of her skin was coated with a thin sheen of sweat. Lazily she contemplated driving to Caroline's house where the air conditioning was perfectly intact, but after a moment she realized that there was no way she was leaving her spot on the floor. The heat had sunk into her bones and she felt gloriously languid and sleepy. Nothing in the world could possibly get her to move from her spot on the floor, nothing at all.

From her spot on the floor she heard the door open and the almost silent pad of bare feet on the floor. The door closed and Elena rolled her head towards the entryway, waiting to see who had dared enter the feverous oven that the Gilberts called home. Elena smiled lazily as the person came into view. Clad in a thin, white tank top that stopped just above the waistband of her tiny jean shorts, her curls piled on top of her head, her feet bare, and her face clear of make up, Katherine had never looked so sweet. Katherine raised an eyebrow and smiled down at her.

"Comfy my 'Lena?" she asked, amused. Elena stretched like a cat, her back arched, feet planted on the ground. Rolling her head back towards Katherine, who had tracked her movements with approval and lust, she looked up at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Verrry," she agreed, rolling the r lazily. Katherine let out a short laugh, moving towards her in her usual slinking saunter. Dropping to the floor next to her, Katherine put one palm down on the opposite side of her waist, leaning against it, trapping Elena between her body and her arm. Looking down at her she smiled lazily as Elena watched her with her half-lidded gaze.

"Have you moved at all?" Katherine questioned, running her free hand down the elegant curve of Elena's silhouette.

Elena shivered into her feather-light touch and nodded absentmindedly, her eyes fixed on the curve of Katherine's bust. She wasn't wearing a bra. "I moved from the other side of the room about an hour ago," she supplied distractedly. Katherine idly let her fingers travel Elena's bare skin, swirling around her belly button and pressing down ever so lightly on each individual rib. A trail of goosebumps had trailed after the vampire's fingers and Elena hummed in contentment. Closing her eyes she leaned into Katherine's touch.

Slowly Katherine skated the edge of Elena's white lace bra with the very tips of her finger tips. Teasingly she never pushed the fabric down, only touching what was exposed to her. Elena let out a tiny frustrated moan and Katherine smiled in satisfaction.

With her eyes closed all Elena could focus on was the light, insistent touch of Katherine's fingertips, and her desperation for more grew. Katherine's fingers glided along Elena's collarbone and then slid down her left arm. Without warning Katherine grasped her wrist and brought her fingers to her mouth. Firmly she kissed each individual finger, and then just when Elena had relaxed into her touch, she smoothly slid her tongue down Elena's pointer finger and sucked on it lightly.

An obscene moan worked its way through Elena's pouting lips as her chest heaved. Her eyes had fluttered half-open at the sensation of Katherine's lips on Elena's fingers, and now they watched hungrily as Katherine sucked on her finger.

Katherine released her finger with a _pop _and easily slid her leg over Elena's hip to straddle her. Her fingers continued to map out Elena's skin almost thoughtlessly. Elena's hands came up to rest on her hips. Katherine rolled them briefly before bending over to replace her wandering fingers with her lips, tongue, and teeth. Elena arched up into her, breathing heavily.

The heat was no less oppressive, but somehow Elena couldn't bring herself to care. Not when Katherine was swirling her tongue along the sharp inclines of her clavicle and scrapping her blunt teeth over her thundering pulse. Katherine's fingers dragged up her waist, over her shoulders and into her hair to pull her up into a sitting position. Katherine used their new position to tug Elena's head to the side and slide her tongue up her neck to the velvety skin just under her ear where she sucked lightly. Elena pressed her body against Katherine, desperate for contact.

"You taste so good," Katherine slurred hazily. "Like sugar and salt," she moaned desperately. Elena shivered at her words. "I'm gonna eat you alive," she whispered into her ear, and Elena could only whimper. Pulling back, Katherine pressed their foreheads together and rubbed her nose against Elena's.

Just before she was about to lower her mouth to meet Elena's, _at last_, a stream of water hit them full blast. Pulling back, they both turned toward the kitchen entrance where a smirking Jeremy was holding a giant plastic water gun. Both girls were glaring at him, but he only smirked.

"I found this in the shed," he explained. "There's more in the back," he continued. "And I found some balloons and filled them with water," he finished, quirking his eyebrow in a clear challenge. Katherine leapt to her feet and was out the back door and across the lawn to the supply of water guns before he could say another word. Elena took her time getting off the floor, glaring at her brother with all her worth. Grabbing her oversized t-shirt from the couch, she pulled it over her head and stalked up to him.

"You're such a _dick_!" she hissed, her teeth clenched. Jeremy just smirked again.

"Like I was going to let you have sex with your girlfriend on the living room floor while I was home," he scoffed. She continued to glare at him.

"Next time, go to Tyler's house," she stated, giving him a grimacing smile.

"Yes dear," he quipped. Pushing past him she moved outside to find her own weapon. She was going to own his ass.

**AN: Interrupting Jeremy is my favorite Jeremy, sorry not sorry.**


	7. Diner Prom for Two

**AN: Everyone loves a prom story—I think. This one's a little weird but very fun. This is definitely in like a really AU late season two where everyone went to prom and had fun and no one died (whaaaaat?). Enjoy.**

**Diner Prom for Two**

"_We are never ever, getting back together_," Elena and Katherine belted as they burst into the tiny diner. Dressed to the nines in their prom finery, the couple had decided to ditch out early when they realized that neither one of them were really that into prom. So they'd taken the limo and drove to a tiny diner out on the side of the highway for a late night snack while their friends busted a move in the Mystic Falls High School Gymnasium. Somewhere between the parking lot and the highway, Elena had started a Taylor Swift lyric contest that quickly devolved into them belting out every one of her songs at the top of their voices, much to the chagrin of the limo driver. They stopped respectfully once they had fully entered the diner, aware of possible other occupants.

But aside from a petite blonde waitress and a grumpy-looking truck driver at the counter, the diner was empty. Grinning, Elena and Katherine commandeered a roun booth in the furthest corner. The jaunty strains of the Beatles' _I Wanna Hold Your Hand _filtered out of an ancient looking jukebox in the corner. Popping her gum, the blonde waitress made her way towards them, eyeing their formal attire with distaste.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she drawled, skipping the usual pleasantries. Ignoring her sourness, Elena smiled at her engagingly.

"Actually, we already know what we want," she replied, looking at Katherine, who nodded in agreement and then turned to the waitress.

"All right, what can I get you, then?" she responded. Katherine gave the blonde her friendliest smile.

"A chocolate milkshake for me, a cookie dough milkshake for Elena, and a giant basket of fries for us to share, please," Katherine listed easily. Nodding the waitress wrote it down.

"Will that be all, ladies?" she asked dutifully.

"Yes, thank you," they chimed together, smiling. Nodding she left their table and Elena slid to the center of the rounded bench, gathering the tulle skirt of her red dress in her hand as she laid her legs across the bench, kicking her black heels off in sheer relief. Katherine grinned and did the same on her side, her black dress much easier to maneuver with its simple skirt and slit up the side, but her red heels were much higher, and she wriggled her toes gratefully once they were free from their confinement. Leaning her shoulder against Elena's, she dropped her head onto Elena's shoulder.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look, already?" Katherine asked absentmindedly. Elena giggled, turning to press a kiss to the crown of Katherine's head.

"Yes, Kat, you did, but it's always nice to hear," Elena teased affectionately, her eyes sparkling. "And I must say, you look absolutely stunning," Elena complimented her. Katherine kissed her shoulder in a silent thanks.

Without thought Elena grasped Katherine's left hand with her right one, idly brushing the pads of her fingers across the vampire's knuckles. Smiling against her shoulder Katherine hummed in contentment.

"Cherry or Strawberry?" Elena asked randomly, starting their ongoing game of 'which do you prefer?'_._

Katherine pretended to contemplate her response before answering, "strawberry," she stated firmly. Elena hummed in agreement. "Chocolate or Peanut Butter?" Katherine asked in response.

Elena scoffed, "chocolate." Katherine laughed in agreement. The waitress returned with their food and interrupted their game. Sitting up, they began to eat, trading sips of their milkshakes and chattering about Caroline's scandalous prom date (_a sophomore cheerleader with beautiful red hair and fantastic legs_). Katherine swore she'd seen it coming but Elena thought she was over-compensating for her dropped jaw when Caroline walked in with the girl on her arm.

Eventually their food was done and they returned to their game of asking each other questions. When they had ran out of questions Katherine sat up, dug through her purse for change and then waltzed over to the jukebox to choose a song. After much deliberation a brilliant smile broke out across her face as she spotted the perfect song. Punching in the code she turned back to Elena and smiled as the first few piano notes twinkled into the air. Elena smiled back at her in happy recognition as Katherine approached her.

Holding out her hand, Katherine asked, "Would you dance with me, my 'Lena?"

Elena slipped her fingers through Katherine's and nodded. "Of course, Katherine," she agreed softly. Katherine pulled her into her embrace and slipped an arm low on her waist while Elena settled her fingers onto the bare skin of her shoulder.

Elena leaned her head on Katherine's shoulder, their fingers still intwined. "_Wise men say, only fool rush in, oh, but I can't help, falling in love with you_," Katherine sang into Elena's ear as Ingrid Michaelson's voice warbled along. Swaying in a slow circle, Katherine serenaded Elena in hushed tones, meant only for her ears.

_ "Shall I stay, would it be a sin? Oh, but I can't help, falling in love with you," _Elena smiled into Katherine's hair, deliriously happy in that moment.

_ "Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be," _absentmindedly Katherine traced stars and hearts and spirals into Elena's waist and they seemed to burn through her dress and imprint on her skin.

_ "So take my hand, and take my whole life too, 'cause I can't help, falling in love with you," _at the instrumental break, Katherine took her chance to dip down and press a tender kiss to the bare skin of Elena's shoulder, nipping at it with blunt teeth.

_ "Like a river flows, so surely to the sea, oh my darling so it goes, some things are meant to be," _Elena squeezed Katherine's hand and she returned the gesture warmly as Elena turned her head to press a sweet kiss to the side of Katherine's neck.

_ "So won't you please just take my hand, and take my whole life too, 'cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you, 'cause I can't help, falling in love, falling in love, I keep falling in love with you,"_ Katherine finished the song and the music ran out, but they didn't move, still swaying in a slow circle in the empty diner on the side of the highway, and all Elena could think was how much she never wanted that moment to end.

**AN: The jukebox should probably have the Elvis version of that song on it, but I am ridiculously fond of the Ingrid Michaelson version (and so is Laura). I really couldn't resist giving Caroline a girl date, I'm a fool for queer Caroline. **

**xoxo**

**-Pixie**


	8. She Makes Me Wanna Sin

**AN: This is shameless appreciation of Elena in her cheer uniform and it is very short, sorry. Title taken from Legs Like That by Zebrahead.**

**She Makes Me Wanna Sin**

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Elena sighed dramatically from behind her bathroom door.

Sprawled on her bed, Katherine smirked. "Just come out and show me already," she cooed seductively. Elena heaved a sigh and looked at herself one last time in the mirror. Tightening her ponytail she turned and opened the door, stepping into her room with her hands on her hips.

"Oh my 'Lena," Katherine purred, drinking her in. "You look so hot," she declared, licking her lips. Elena only glared at her, hands on her hips, back perfectly straight. She was wearing her old cheerleading uniform, right down to the regulation white sneakers and high ponytail.

"Of all the things you could make me do, you chose this?" Elena questioned, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Ignoring her question, Katherine made a spinning motion with her finger, "now spin!" she requested with an uncharacteristic giggle. With a tortured sigh, Elena obliged, holding her spine straight.

"Ooh la la," Katherine purred, _god that girl could wear a skirt_. "Your legs are fantastic," Katherine declared in absolute delight. Stopping once she was facing her again, Elena glared.

"Is the entire purpose of this endeavor for you to drool over me?" Elena asked rather haughtily.

"Aww, are you trying to turn me on with your _fancy_ vocabulary?" Katherine questioned in flirty tones. "Because it's working," she purred, her nose scrunched in delight. Standing up she walked over and stood in front of Elena. She slid her arms around Elena's waist and smirked deviously at her as she rubbed her fingers over the material of her uniform

"And the purpose of this _endeavor_, my 'Lena, is for me to take this off of you," she explained. And then she did.

**AN: See? Very short. But cute, right?**

**xoxo**

**-Pixie**


	9. If I Cannot Fly

**AN: More dorky singing because I live a Dorky Elena appreciation life. Song is If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys. Title taken from yet another quote because I'm a quote dork.**

"_If I cannot fly, let me sing." –Stephen Sondheim_

**If I Cannot Fly**

"_Some people live for the fortune, some people live just for the fame, some people live for the power, yeah_," Elena sang along to the radio in the kitchen, letting her hips sway to the beat as she did the dishes.

"_Some people live just to play the game, some people think that the physical things define what's within, and I've been there before, but that life's a bore, so full of the superficial_," she belted at the top of her lungs, unaware of her audience. Closing her eyes she moved with the music, losing herself in the flow of the words and melody. Leaning against the doorframe, Katherine watched her move with an affectionate smile. Elena's voice was rough and husky, but there was power behind it and a certain charm that made it appealing to the listener.

"_Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all, if it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby_," Elena sang with conviction, her hips moving in a sweet sway to the beat. Katherine could only watch and smile in adoration at Elena's fervent performance.

"_Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything, but everything means nothing, if I ain't got you_," she crooned, letting her voice soar to the ceiling. Katherine had to resist the urge to clap when Elena hit the high notes. Sure her voice wasn't perfect, but she sang every word like she meant it, and maybe she did (_she did_).

"_Some people search for a fountain, that promises forever young, some people need three dozen roses, and that's the only way to prove you love them_," Elena had finished the dishes, so now she was spinning and dancing, her hands in her hair, eyes still closed. Katherine let out a small laugh, covered by the sound of the radio. God her girl was such a lovely dork.

"_Hand me the world on a silver platter, and what good would it be? With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me_," Elena raised her arms up to the ceiling tipping her head back, letting the music move her. Her face was shining with joy and her chest heaved with the effort of her performance; she had never looked more beautiful to Katherine.

Taking a heaving breath, Elena started in on the chorus, "_Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all, if it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby_," spinning Elena swayed with her fingers laced over her heart.

"_Some people want diamonds rings, some just want everything, but everything means nothing, if I ain't got you, you, you_," Elena belted, tipping her head down. Finally catching sight of Katherine, instead of stopping and blushing Elena locked eyes with her and belted out the final chorus directly at her.

"_Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all, if it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby_," Elena sang to Katherine, holding out her hands. Laughing, Katherine stepped forward to take them. Pulling Katherine in, Elena sang to her, nose to nose, leading Katherine in a lazy swaying dance.

"_Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything, but everything means nothing, if I ain't got you_," Elena stepped back and led Katherine in to a spin, who couldn't stop giggling.

"_If I ain't got you with me, baby, nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing, if I ain't got you with me, baby_," Elena finished the song, letting out a dragging breath, flushed and thrilled at her performance.

Katherine laughed and wrapped her arms around Elena. "You're voice is actually really good," she admitted. Elena giggled, still breathing heavily with the effects of her performance.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. Katherine leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss that Elena returned gladly.

"Maybe sometime I'll sing for you," Katherine said. "Although I have to warn you, I'm not nearly as good as you are," she added, smirking. It's true, she couldn't carry a fucking tune if it was sewn into her goddamn skin.

Elena laughed. "I'd like that."

**AN: I hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

**xoxo**

**-Pixie**


	10. The Peaks and Chasms of Being

**AN: This. Is. So. Weird. And I love it. It has a bit if a bitter bite to it, but mostly it's just lighthearted fun. Title once again stolen from a quote I love because I LOVE QUOTES.**

_"Animals, like us, are living souls. They are not things. They are not objects. Neither are they human. Yet they mourn. They love. They dance. They suffer. They know the peaks and chasms of being." - Gary Kowalski_

**The Peaks and Chasms of Being**

"I don't want to be a human today," Elena told Katherine on a Tuesday morning. Sipping her coffee, Katherine gave her a bemused smile.

"Then don't be a human today, my love," she responded simply. Elena frowned.

"But what else would I be?" she asked, wistfully. Katherine put down her coffee cup and studied Elena for a second.

"You could be a bird," she suggested, bringing an instant smile to Elena's face.

"I could fly," Elena agreed, her face dreamy with possibilities. Katherine leaned forward, getting into their game.

"You could be a bear," she baited, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I could sleep through the cold," Elena responded dreamily. Katherine laughed in sheer delight.

"You could be a horse," she teased, and Elena's eyes lit up like stars and poor Katherine was practically dazzled by their light.

"I could run fast," Elena replied, her eyes still starry and far away. Katherine bit her lip, still awed by her delight.

"You could be a wolf," she said, her nose scrunched in contemplation.

"I could be feared," Elena said with a certain amount of longing, her face sad. Anyone who had been prey for long enough dreamed of being the predator to a certain extent.

"You could be a deer," Katherine offered, steering Elena away from the troubling subject. Elena's face cleared and she smiled again.

"I could be silent," she answered, joy still in her face and her voice. Relieved, Katherine searched her mind for another choice.

"You could be a cat," she proposed. Elena scrunched her nose in delight.

"I could purrrrr," Elena acknowledged, dragging the r's into an exaggerated roll. Katherine laughed aloud.

"You could be a fish," she submitted, delighted by their game. Elena smiled.

"I could swim away from everything," she commented. Observing her with a soft smile, Katherine raised a questioning eyebrow.

"So what will it be, my 'Lena?" she questioned. "Are you a bird, a bear, a horse, a wolf, a deer, a cat, or a fish?" And Elena smiled and gave her answer.

"None of the above. I'm a human, but not today, today I'm nothing at all."

**AN: See? Weird. Oh well:)**

**xoxo**

**-Pixie**


	11. Elena is the Fell Ghost No Really

**AN: This is so dorky wow. Elena's a dork, though. And so is Katherine.**

**Elena is the Fell Ghost. No Really.**

The thunder rumbled and Elena fought off the shiver that ran down her spine as she lit another candle. She had never been very fond of storms. When she was a child, she used to crawl into her parents' bed during a storm, tucking her face into her mother's neck, hiding in her silky hair. But she especially hated it when the power went out, like it had only a couple of minutes earlier.

"Afraid, my 'Lena?" Katherine asked in amusement. Turning to face her, Elena gave her a half smile which Katherine returned with her infamous smirk.

"Only a little," she admitted. Her features shadowed by the flickering candlelight, Katherine looked otherworldly and defiantly beautiful. Mesmerizing even. Her lips turned up in an uncommonly soft smile.

"Don't worry, my love, I'm scarier than anything hiding in the storm," Katherine assured her. Elena smiled at her weakly. It was funny how Katherine knew what about storms frightened her, even though she had never told anyone before.

"Do you think Jer's all right?" she enquired, changing the subject. Jeremy had been at Tyler's playing video games when the storm started and had consequently decided to stay the night. Judging by the howling wind and the flashes of lightning that lit up the room, he had made the right choice.

"I'm sure he's fine, probably getting trashed with Tyler," Katherine reassured her. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well I hope he has to deal with the thunder if he has a hangover," Elena snipped because she wouldn't put it past Tyler to get her brother drunk during a storm and a blackout.

Katherine gave an exaggerated gasp, "Mean!" she grinned, "I like it," she purred. Elena giggled. The wind howled with ferocity and Katherine gave a small start. Elena could only stare. Katherine met her gaze sheepishly. Elena softened. It was almost cute that the Katherine Pierce was afraid of a little wind.

"Oooooooh," Elena said in a spooky voice, waving her fingers in a silly manner as Katherine cracked a grin, "it's the Fell ghost!" she declared, barely managing to keep the giggle out of her voice. "It's coming to get you, Katherine Piiiiierrrrrccccce," Elena declared, dragging out her last name in an exaggerated spooky manner. Katherine giggled helplessly, holding herself up with the door frame.

Waving her arms and running in a silly manner, Elena tackled Katherine to the ground and made funny ghost noises into her neck while Katherine laughed soundlessly, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Ellleeeennna, stop!" Katherine gasped, tears slipping down her cheeks as she convulsed with laughter.

**AN: Dooooorks:)**

**xoxo**

**-Pixie**


	12. Memories Branded on Skin

**AN: So I really love The Tempest and I just really want Elena to have a tattoo. And thus this was born. I'm a fool for Shakespeare, what can I say? I apologize for the slightly sad tone, but Katherine and Elena manage to keep it pretty light hearted.**

**Memories Branded on Skin (Tattooed on the Heart)**

The first time they made love, Katherine discovered Elena's tattoo. That's not quite true, she didn't discover it until they were basking in the afterglow. And then she ran her fingers over the delicate script tattooed on the silken skin of Elena's left hip with curious gentleness.

"_O brave new world_," she read, tracing the curling loops. Elena shivered at her delicate touch and met Katherine's questioning stare.

"It's my way of honoring my mom, Miranda," she explained, skating her fingertips over the words. Katherine smiled in understanding.

"Miranda, Prospero's daughter," Katherine smiled, _The Tempest_ was one of her favorite plays. She had seen it when it was first performed at the original Globe theater. Elena returned her smile and nodded.

"My mom used to read it to me when I was a little girl," she explained, her fingers tracing the words in a hypnotic loop. Katherine propped her chin on Elena's hip and waited for her to continue.

"She took me to see it performed when I was twelve, and I just fell in love with it, it was our play, you know? We used to quote it to each other," Elena said, her eyes shiny with tears, but bright and contentedly nostalgic. Katherine pressed a kiss to her hip and smiled at her tenderly.

"_O Wonder!/ How many goodly creatures are there here!_" Katherine quoted. Elena gave her a beaming smile.

"_How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world,/ that has such people in't._" Elena finished. Katherine let a out a little laugh, full of affection.

"So how did my 'Lena get a tattoo? You're only seventeen," Katherine enquired, her curiosity evident on her face. Elena laughed.

"You only need your guardian's permission to get a tattoo after your sixteen, and Jenna didn't mind," Elena explained. "I got it the summer after they died, Jeremy held my hand," she told her, laughing at the memory.

"Why that quote?" Katherine asked, drawing lazy circles on Elena's thigh.

"My mom always said that I was a lot like Miranda, that I saw beauty and wonder in the world, and that she never wanted me to lose that, so I chose to remind myself that the world is a wondrous place after it felt so bleak and dark without her, without them. _O brave new world_, the world is beautiful and wonderful, but dark and scary, too. I choose to see it as a beautiful adventure instead of a treacherous path," Elena said simply with a shrug. Katherine gave her an awed smile.

"My brave girl," she purred affectionately. Sitting up, she moved forward to cup Elena's face tenderly. Stroking her thumbs over her cheekbones she leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "Stay brave," she breathed against her mouth and Elena hummed in agreement, capturing her lips in another kiss.

**AN: I have quite a few tattoos, so this was a total joy for me to write:) I love tattoos so much.**

**xoxo**

**-Pixie**


	13. Lollipops and Sexy Games

**AN: I've had this saved for a while but I just kept forgetting to post it! Sorry for making y'all wait! Anyway, enjoy some almost Kelena sexy times. I've enjoyed reading all of your reviews, thank you so much!  
**

**Lollipops and Sexy Games**

"Are you sure you don't want one?" Elena asked innocently as she sucked on her lollipop. Gritting her teeth, Katherine shook her head.

"No, I'm good," she insisted through her teeth. Elena nodded doubtfully and licked her lollipop again. It was a strawberry lollipop and it had stained her mouth candy red. Katherine closed her eyes. Flashes of Elena's tongue winding around the lollipop played in head on repeat and the soft, occasional moan of appreciation filtered through her ears and made her unbearably hot. Groaning she opened her eyes to find Elena watching her in concern. Giving her a grimacing smile, Katherine tried to focus on the trees behind her.

They were sprawled on a blanket in the park, enjoying the warm summer sun. Elena had insisted on getting a lollipop from the candy store on the corner, and Katherine had been in her own personal version of hell ever since. It was obscene, really, the way Elena sucked and licked the lollipop. For some reason, Katherine had felt the need to practice her restraint, and Elena was severely testing it with her porn star moans and the lush way her lips pouted around her lolly.

When Elena's mouth was swollen and candy red, and she had let out this tiny mewling sound at the back of her throat, Katherine thought she was going to spontaneously combust. She groaned and gave Elena a helpless look. And that's when she noticed it. Elena's eyes sparkled mischievously and her mouth twitched into a devious smirk. The little minx was doing it on purpose! Narrowing her eyes, Katherine launched herself at Elena without preamble.

Snatching her lolly from her hand and ignoring Elena's half-hearted indignant squeals, Katherine pressed her lips to Elena's, red, sticky, sweet, mouth. Giving up all pretenses, Elena slung her arms around her neck, burying her fingers into her curls, and returned her kiss with fervor.

Teasing Elena's lower lip between blunt teeth, Katherine opened her eyes just enough to see that Elena was completely engrossed in the kiss. When the human let a tiny, breathy moan, Katherine pulled back and stuck the lolly in her mouth. Elena stared at her flabbergasted and Katherine smirked around the lolly.

"Don't play a game you can't win, baby," Katherine purred, sucking on the lolly with gusto. Raising a challenging eyebrow, Elena raised her fingers to her loose blouse, ignoring the fact that they were in public and unbuttoned the first button. Katherine's mouth went dry. Elena studiously ignored her, studying the tree bark behind her as she popped open the next button, and the next. Inch by inch, Elena's bra-clad breasts came into a view. Her bra was creamy, pink lace, and Katherine's brain was completely blank. Elena ran one delicate finger over the curve of her bust. Katherine snapped, tossing the lolly away, she launched herself at her girlfriend.

**AN: Sorry for stopping short of all the fun sexy times, but I'm not quite confident in my ability to write proper smut yet, so you'll just have to be patient with me.**

**xoxo**

**-Pixie**


End file.
